The Aristoanimals
by slydog148
Summary: Parody of the Aristocats movie. Sideshow Bob the greedy butler plans to kill Cynder and her children so he can inherited Franny Robinson's fortune and it's up to Spyro the Dragon and his friends to save them. Spyro x Cynder
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Family

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

presents

A story by Slydog148

_The Aristoanimals_

Male Singer: **Which animals' address is the finest in Paris?**

**Which animals hold the longest pedigree?**

**Which animals get to sleep on comfy mats?**

**Naturally, the Aristoanimals!**

**Which animals are blessed with the fairest forms and faces?**

**Which animals know best all the gentle social graces?**

**Which animals live on crème and loving pats?**

**Naturally, the Aristoanimals!**

**They show much eloquence in bearing when they're seen upon an airing**

**And aristocratic flair in what they do and what they say**

**Aristoanimals are never found in alleyways or hanging around**

**The garbage where common animals play**

**Oh, no!**

**Which animals never ever show their claws?**

**Which animals possess hardly any flaws?**

**To which animals do the others tip their hats?**

**Naturally, the Aristoanimals!**

**Aristoanimals, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour**

**Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education**

**Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles**

**Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere**

**Ah, poisse!**

"Paris 1910"

Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots?

**Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts?**

**Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ?**

**Mais naturellement...**

**Mais naturellement, voyons,**

**Mais naturellement,**

**Les Aristoanimals!**

**Featuring the voices of**

**Elijah Wood as Spyro, a purple dragon**

**Christina Ricci as Cynder, a black dragoness**

**Hank Azaria as Bartok, an albino bat**

**Wayne Knight as Max, a cat**

**Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog**

**Ben Schwartz as Sparx, a dragonfly**

**Tyler Labine as Brock Pearson, a Bird-like monster**

**Aubrey Palza as Claire Wheeler, a goth-girl monster **

**Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob**

**Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson**

**Dave Foley and Sean Hayes as Terry and Terri Perry, a two-headed monster**

**Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, a monster**

**John Goodman as James P. Sullivan, a monster**

**Charlie Day as Art, a monster**

**Billy Crystal as Michael "Mike" Wazowski, a monster**

**Joel Murray as Don Carlton, a monster**

**Charlie Tahan as Gloyd Orangebar, a kitten**

**Amy Bruckner as Hayley Long, a dragon**

**Nicky Jones as Chowder, a cat-bear-rabbit hybrid**

**Jeff Bennett as Cyril Proudbottom, a horse**

**Dwight Schultz as Dingodile, a mutant dingo/crocodile hybrid**

**Stephen Root as Rilla Roo, a mutant gorilla/kangaroo hybrid**

**Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, a cat**

**Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, a cat**

**Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines, a cat**

**And**

**Jason Sudekis as Professor Bomba**

Our story begins on a beautiful in day Paris, France in the year 1910, the city of love and life and so forth. Our story begins in a coach where a young woman and her pets were riding while her butler is steering a horse. The woman is a slender woman with black hair and brown eyes, and is wearing a black dress with a funky colored skirt and red high-heels. Her name is Franny Robinson.

One of the pets is a black dragoness with emerald-green eyes, a magenta underbelly, tattoo-like markings on her head, back, shoulders, and around her eyes, a blade-like tail made of iron and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head. Her name is Cynder.

Two of the pets are roaming around the carriage having fun. One is a male white and grey kitten with chestnut eyes and wears a jacket with shades of orange, black, and brown and a large, sugarcoated mallow crème pumpkin skullcap on his head. His name is Gloyd Orangebar, one of Cynder's sons.

The second pet is a chubby purple cat-bear-rabbit hybrid with a pink nose, a raccoon-like tail and is wearing a purple hat with two points and a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt. His name is Chowder, Cynder's second son.

The last of Cynder's children is a small dragoness with pink scales, black hair in ponytails, light pink belly scales and dark pink wings, black eyes and black claws. Her name is Haley, Cynder's Daughter.

The butler is a yellow skinned man about 40 years old. He had red hair that was shaped like palm tree leaves and wore a green short sleeve shirt, blue pants and lime shoes. His name is Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, AKA Sideshow Bob, Franny's faithful butler, or so she thinks.

And the horse in question is a slender white horse with a gray tail, buckteeth and grey hair and is wearing a yellow hat and red horse collar. His name is Cyril Proudbottom.

The horse smiles as Gloyd rides on his back. Franny smiles as she held Hayley as she said, "My, my, little Hayley. You are going beautiful every day. Always like her mother, eh Cynder?" Cynder purrs happily in agreement. As Bob continues driving, he notices Chowder is climbing all over him, getting on his nerve and making it difficult for him to drive. "Be careful, Chowder. Bob will have difficulty driving if you keep doing that." Franny chuckled in amusement as Bob got the cat-bear-rabbit creature off. Bob sees that they are about to arrive at the old woman's mansion and called to Cyril, "Slow down, Cyril! Steady boy!" The coach slows down and comes to a complete stop outside of the house. Bob gets out of his driver seat and opens the passenger side door to let his employer out. "Thank you, Bob." said Franny with a smile. Before she could leave, Cyril neighs to get her attention making the old woman chuckled, "Oh yes. Cyril. Almost forgot. Here you go." Franny then gives Cyril some sugar cubes that the horse happily chews on. "Madame," began Bob as he notes the extra amount of bags in the coach. "May I take your parcel, Madame? It really is much too heavy for you, Madame." "Now, tut-tut, Bob." scoffed Franny as she comes over. "I can handle myself, Don't fuss over me."

As Granny speaks with Bob, Cynder's kids plays around Cyril happily while cooing in their own language. Cynder chuckles and speaks to her son Loud in her own language as well, "Loud, don't go away yet. Forget something?" Loud nods as he then said to Cyril, "Thanks Mr. Cyril for letting me ride on your back." Cyril chuckles as he responded, "You are welcome, young man." "How is that, mom?" "That was very nice, Gloyd. Very good." said Cynder proudly. She always taught her children to be polite as possible. After all, if she wanted her children to grow up to be fine ladies and gentlemen, they have to learn some good matters, right? "Come on Cynder, come on babies." said Granny as she carries all of her stuff, and I mean all of it, to the front door. "Oh, Bob. My lawyer Carl is coming by shortly. You remember him, right?" "Of course, Madame!" said Bob politely. Once Granny and the pets went inside the mansion, he rolls his eyes mumbling, "Who could ever forget him?"


	2. Chapter 2: Franny's Will

**Chapter 2: Franny's Will**

Later an almost broken down car is driving down the street to the mansion. It sputters and engine backfiring is heard as it came to a complete stop. A man chuckles as he turns off his car and took his gloves off. He is a middle-aged man with light brown hair and green eyes and is wearing a white shirt, tan pants and glasses. This is professor Jason S. Bomba, Franny's lawyer. As he took his gloves off, he begins to sing.

Grandpa Phil: _**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay Ta-ra-ra-boom-de—**_

Taking off his gloves and picking up her bag, opening the car door and stepping out. "Oh!" She gasped, slapping his back and jumping forward, only to stumble a little and almost fall. "Oops! Not as when I was young in the black and white days, eh?" He chuckled, walking past the iron gates and towards the front doors.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Bob waits in the foyer as Bomba came in.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay!**_

"Ah, good day sir." said Bob rolling his eyes as Grandpa Phil continues walking in. "Madame Foster was expecting you." Pete begins to remove Phil's scarf, spinning him around as he does. Grandpa Phil said, "And a good evening to you, Pete!" He laughs as he sings once more.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Bomba throws his hat happily. It landed on Bob's head as he put the scarf on a rack nearby.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Collector's mouth twitched in slight annoyance before he took off Bomba's hat and placed it on the hat stand next to the door.

"Oh, another ringer, Sir," he smiled. "You never miss."

By now, Bonkers was starting up the huge staircase.

"Come on, Bob! Last one up the stairs is a nincompoop,"

"Could we take the elevator this time, Sir?" asked Bob, gesturing towards the small elevator next to him.

"That bird cage?" spat Bomba. "Poppycock! Elevators are for crazy people. Whoops!" Slipping slightly and about to fall, Bob ran up and caught him before he hit the marble floor.

"Oh, uh- may I give you a hand, Sir?"

"You haven't got an extra foot, have you, Bob?" Bomba asked, then laughs.

"That always makes me laugh, Sir," chuckled Bob, beginning to help Bomba up the stairs. "Yes. Every time." Bob then tripped a little and both of them almost fell. "Whoa!"

"Oh! Let go of my bag!" said Bomba loudly.

"Careful, Sir! Oh please! I'm frightfully sorry, Sir!" Bob apologized. Bomba slipped a little more, his hand around Bob, and then hooking around his suspenders, making Bomba slip down some more down the stairs, but still holding onto the Bob's suspenders.

"Don't panic, Bob!" called Bomba. "Upward and onward fleet! Bomba went soaring up the stairs and latched onto Bob's back and Bob began moving up the stairs, giving Bomba a piggyback ride up the stairs. "Am I going too fast for you, Bob?"

"Oh please, Sir! Hold on!" Groaned Bob, as he is forced to play piggyback to this weirdo.

Franny's room was very fine, filled with comfortable seating places; colors of pink, dark purple and brown covered the French Victorian room. The young lady herself was standing in front of a full-length mirror while Cynder was sitting on a small cushioned footrest

"There now, Cynder," she started, messing with her hair. "That's better. We must both look our best for Bomba. He's our oldest and dearest friend, you know." Franny ran her hand over Cynder's head, before moving down her back. Cynder nods back at Franny with a sort of smile, before her ears perked up suddenly when a knock at the door reached her ears.

"Come in," said Franny.

The doors squeaked open and Bob stepped in, panting, his clothes slightly messed up.

"Announcing..." he panted, his shirt falling down, giving a free eye of his striped under garments before pulling them quickly back up. "Sir... Jason... S... Bomba!"

Bomba walked in with his bag, the three kids playing around his ankles as Cynder sat smiling at the arrival.

"Oh, my goodness, Bob. I know it's Bomba," chuckled Franny.

"Miranda, Hello my dear," Bomba started, approaching Franny closer.

"So good to see you, Bomba," smiled Franny, as she stretched out her hand for Bonkers to kiss it. Mistakenly, Bomba grasped Cynder's scaly tail and kissed it softly.

"Ah, still the softest hands in all of Paris, eh?" Bomba said, while Cynder smiled and covered her mouth with a claw.

"You're a shameless flatterer, Bonkers," Miranda noted, smiling herself.

Music played from an old pate-phone and coming out of it was Habanera from Carmen, Gloyd spinning the hand of the pate-phone.

"Franny, that music," Bomba said, his eyes Shinning. "It's from Carmen, isn't it?"

"That's right," Franny replied. "It was my favorite role."

"Yes!" Bomba responded enthusiastically. "It was the night of your grand premiere that we first met, remember?"

"Oh I sure do," Franny said, stroking Cynder's back.

"And how we celebrated your success! Ribena, dancing the night away!" Bomba sighed at the memory, beginning to dance, humming the tune from Carmen. Then without warning, he took Franny into the dance as well, doing a tango with her across the pink-carpeted floor, Cynder sitting on a nearby sofa, Hayley and Chowder playing around their legs.

Gloyd was spinning on the vinyl disk, hopping over the needle at each turn gracefully, until he fell, the needle scratching the disk and Gloyd gave a slight yelp at what he had done, and the music began to go slower.

"Oh!" Franny gasped with a smile, glancing at Gloyd. Bomba was still dancing but in the same rhythm as the music - which was incredibly slow. "Thank goodness, just in time." Franny sat down on the nearby sofa, quite tired. "Ah, Bomba, we're just a pair of sentimental fools..."

Bomba was still dancing, however, humming the song happily.

"Now, Bomba, do be serious," Franny spoke. "I've asked you to come here on a very important legal matter."

"Oh-" sputtered Bomba, stopping his dancing. "Oh! Okay!" He made his way over to a nearby desk, "Who do you want me to sue, eh?" Laughed Bomba as she sat down in the large chair behind the desk.

"Oh come on Bomba, you know I don't want you to sue anyone," said Franny firmly. "I just want to make my will."

Bomba paused for a moment, reaching into his coat pocket and removing a pen, taking off the cap with a squeak then placing it on the bottom with another squeak.

"Now, then, who are the beneficiaries?" he asked seriously.

"Well, as you know, I have no living relatives," started Miranda. And as he spoke, Bob was able to hear it, for a long, golden hose in the wall that stopped into his room, where he was ironing his pants. "And naturally, I want my beloved pets to be always cared for. And certainly no one can do this better than my faithful servant, Sideshow Bob."

Bob approached the hose, listening quite intently.

"Sideshow Bob?" came Bomba's voice. "Franny, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fortune to Sideshow Bob? Everything you possess? Stock and bonds? This- this _mansion?_ Your country chateau?" The entire time Bonkers spoke, Collector celebrated quietly to the listening hose. "Your art treasures, jewels, and-"

"No, no, no, Bomba," corrected Franny. "To my pets."

"To your pets_?"_

"Pets?" gasped Bob in dismay.

"Yes, Bomba. I simply wish to have the pets inherit first. Then, at the end of their life span, my entire estate will revert to Bob"

"The pets inherit first!" exclaimed Bob morbidly, leaning down below the hose. "And I come after pets. I, me, after- no. It's not fair!" Standing back up quickly, his head hit the bottom of the listening hose. "I mean, each pet will live about 12 years. I can't wait. And each pet has nine lives, that's... four times...twelve multiplied by nine times..." Collector said, thinking as hard as he could in his mind. "No it's less than that. Anyway, it's much longer that I'd ever live. I'll be gone..." He whimpered, holding his pants in his palms, before a wicked grin crossed his mouth.

"No. Oh, no. _They'll_ be gone. I'll think of a way! Why, there are a million reasons why I should! All of them dollars. Millions." He sighed dreamily for a moment, thinking about how much money he'd get, stepping one leg into his trousers. "Those pets have got to go!" Then he pushed his other leg in the second leg hole, only to hear a loud rip from his pants, tearing them terribly...

Author's Note:

Uh-Oh! Looks like Sideshow Bob is up to no good! What will become of Cynder and her children?

Professor Bomba is the father of Mary Katherine from _Epic_. The reason I named him after his voice actor (Jason Sudeikis) is because his first name is never mentioned in the movie.


	3. Chapter 3: Scales And Arpeggios

**Chapter 3: Scales and Arpeggios**

After spending a fun time outside playing, the three cubs were all scampering towards the front doors.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" cried Gloyd from behind, his hair blowing as he ran.

"Me first! Me first!" exclaimed Hayley as she hopped up the stone steps. All three kids hopped at the small kitty door in the front door for them and got stuck in the hole.

"Why should you be first?" grumbled Chowder in annoyance.

"Because I'm a _lady _and it's polite, that's why," Hayley replied snootily

"Huh. You're not a lady," smirked Chowder with a scoff as Hayley jumped onto the floor.

"You're nothing but a sister!" Gloyd laughed, grabbing a hold of his sister's tail, which makes her stop and causes her to fall to the floor. Gloyd and Chowder got out of the pet door while the kitten laughs and runs on ahead.

Looking annoyed, Hayley said, "I'll show you if I'm a lady or not!" before running after her brothers resulting in a big game of chase. Hayley ran after her brothers, before Gloyd appeared behind her and began chasing her. Hayley hopped on a footrest, while Gloyd did the same following her while Chowder hid beneath it, head peeping out to watch.

By now, Gloyd had Hayley on her back and was tickling her belly.

"Stop tickling!" giggled Hayley hysterically.

"Get her, Gloyd! Get her!" Chowder egged on excitedly. Hayley got free and is now chasing her brother. Chowder, wanting to stay out of the way, climbed onto a table and watched from some candles nervously. Hayley grabbed hold of Gloyd's jacket collar around his neck and pulled roughly.

"Fight fair, Hayley!" protested Gloyd as Hayley knocked him to the floor.

"Females never fight fair!" smirked Chowder. He suddenly made a candle fall off the table making it hit Hayley on the head.

"Ow!" Yelped Hayley upset. "Now that hurt! Mama! Mama!"

Cynder comes in at that moment. She sighs as she said, "Now Hayley, don't be like that. It's not ladylike." Hayley sighs as she got off of Gloyd who snickers. He stops when his mother speaks to him again. "As for you Gloyd, your behavior is not helping you become a gentleman, especially with all the yelling."

"Well, she started it," protested Gloyd, glaring at Hayley in annoyance.

"Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them." Snapped Hayley, causing Gloyd to stick his tongue out at her

"Gloyd, don't be rude." said Cynder as she came over.

"We were just practicing biting and clawing," Gloyd said, becoming quite cute and irresistible to look at.

"But as you know, Aristocrats don't do fighting especially biting and clawing." explains Cynder as she fixes Hayley's bowties in her ponytails. "It is wrong."

"But someday," Chowder came in excitedly, wriggling his rear as he hopped down from the table, "we might meet a tough toon!" After he had hit the floor, Chowder snarled and hissed, spitting loudly and meowing before licking the saliva off his lips sheepishly.

Cynder laughs. "That will do. Right now, we must practice on self-improvement so you can be able to grow up to be beautiful and charmed ladies and gentlemen. Now then, Chowder, get started on your painting, son."

"Okay, mom" responded Chowder, nodding. Standing back up and walking over to his painting area, he kept hissing and spitting along the way. He reached a table and hopped up to a chair and onto the table where several bottles of different colors of paint sat there and a very large easel.

"Mama, may we watch Chowder paint before we start our music lesson? Please?" Hayley asked sweetly. Hayley and Gloyd have to practice singing and playing the piano the same day today.

"Well," Cynder smiles as she said, "Very well, but make sure you be quiet so Stitch can concentrate."

Chowder got onto a stool and begins mixing some paints. He drops some on the floor and almost on Loud who got out of the way in the nick of time.

"Hey!" said Gloyd to Chowder in annoyance.

"Heh heh...sorry." said Chowder chuckling sheepishly. He clears his throat and begins painting with his paws. He hums as he paints on a blank painting board nearby. Cynder, Hayley, and Gloyd watched as Chowder throws some paint on. Soon he is finish as he throws on the finishing paints. He moved aside as he said, "Ta-da!"

"Yeah!"

Hayley laughs as she saw what her brother painted. It's a rather ugly painting of Bob.

"It's Sideshow Bob!"

The painting did look sort of like the butler. Complete with his face.

"Yeah! Old picklepuss Bob!" laughed Gloyd.

"'Old picklepuss'?" asked Cynder as she laughs in delight. She then clears her throat and looks at Gloyd as she said, "Now Gloyd, that is not nice. You know Bob is fond of all and does his best to take good care of us."

What Cynder did not know is right now in the kitchen, the butler in question is cooking up a scheme. Bob chuckles sinisterly as he stirs a spoon in a pot full of soup. Then with a smirk, he opens up a jar labeled 'Sleeping Dust' and pours the whole thing in as he prepares the food. He plans to put the pets to sleep to get his plan of getting Franny's fortune first a going.

Bob: _**Rock-a-bye, little animals, bye-bye you go La la la la, and I'm in the dough**_

"Oh Bob. You sly old fox, you got a winner this time." said Bob with a grin. He takes a spoonful of the meal. Absent-mindedly, he almost tasted it when he remembers, "Oops! Oh, dear. A slip of a hand and it's off to dreamland" Bob chuckles as he puts the spoonful back into the pot, "Oh, I am going to be rich, rich, rich!"

Back in the lounge, Cynder smiles as she said to Hayley, "I think we should leave Stitch to his painting now. Hayley, go to the piano and run along." Cynder pushes Hayley as she added, You too, Gloyd."

"Yes, Mama," Hayley smiled, hitting Gloyd's nose with her tail and walking off.

"Yes, Mama," said Gloyd, pouncing on Hayley, both of them rolling a moment and reached the enormous grand piano.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios."

Hayley got on the piano and hits a few keys as she takes her place on the piano's edge to sing. She then begins to fix herself nicely to look good.

Gloyd got on the chair and sat down. The cat begins to crack his knuckles on his forepaws. Hayley rolls her eyes as he now begins to crack his hind paws' knuckles.

"Anytime, maestro." said Hayley impatiently.

Gloyd frowned and then smirked sinisterly as he quickly runs the keys very fast. Hayley yelps alarmed because her tail was hanging in the piano at the time because the keys hit it.

"Mama, he did it again!" whined Hayley as she looks at her ruined tail.

Gloyd groans as he hits the key, whispering, "Ratfink."

Cynder chuckles as she got on the chair, "Gloyd, please. Now Hayley, calm down and play me your pretty little song."

"Yes, mom." said Gloyd as he begins to play. Hayley smiles as she begins to sing.

Hayley: _**Doe me so doe doe so me doe**_

_**Every single cultured music student knows**_

_**You must learn your scales and your arpeggios**_

Hayley stops to catch her breath before she resumes singing.

_**And the music ringing from your chest and not your nose**_

_**While you sing your scales and your arpeggios**_

Gloyd smiles. As he continues playing, he begins to sing too.

Gloyd: _**If you're really faithful to your practicing **_

_**You will find your progress quite encouraging**_

_**Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes**_

_**When you sing your scales and your arpeggios**_

Hayley rolls her eyes as Loud sings the last part.

Hayley: _**Doe me so doe-**_

Hayley was interrupted when Gloyd begins to play out of rhythm on purpose. With a groan, she was forced to wait. Chowder smiled and jumped down onto the piano keys to join in on the playing. The problem is, his paws are still covered in paint, which got on the keys and flew into an annoyed Gloyd's face. Cynder then begins to join in, singing with Hayley.

Cynder and Hayley: _**Doe me so doe doe so me doe**_

_**Doe me so doe doe so me doe**_

_**Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show Like a tree, ability will root and grow**_

Cynder, Hayley, and Chowder: _**If you're smart you'll learn by heart**_

_**What every artist knows**_

Gloyd continues playing, looking annoyed as he got a paw in the paint mess Chowder has made. Stitch smiles as his mother and sister continue singing.

Cynder and Hayley: _**You must sing your scales**_

Cynder, Hayley, and Chowder: _**And your arpe-e-e-gios!**_

Both Gloyd and Chowder begin to play at once. Finally Gloyd jumped onto the piano keys and began to have a piano duel with his brother. They continued to do so for a few minutes making an ending to the song. It ended of course when the two bumped heads send them flying backwards onto the keys.

At this time, Pete came in holding a tray of 4 dishes of soup for the pets.

"Ah, good evening, little ones," Bob greeted as he came in. He came in humming the 'rock-a-bye' baby song as he walks over with the 'special' treat for them. He does his best to avoid falling when Cynder's kids begin to play with his feet. Soon they stopped as he set the tray with the dishes down. "I got you your favorite treat and in a special way too. I called it 'creme de la creme a la Bob'." The pets then begin licking the soup in the dishes, unaware that the butler drugged the meal. As Bob begins to leave, he said, "Well, sleep well." He caught himself and said, "I mean eat well!"

Bob leaves the room, leaving the pets to their meal. Hayley and Gloyd eat their soup, and then looked at each other with smiles on their faces before they resumed eating.

Just then, 3 figures came out of a trap door beneath a table in the room. One of them is a small albino bat with pink eyes, ears, hands and feet. His name is Bartok

The second figure is a scrawny-looking tabby cat with heterochromic eyes (the left one is blue and the right one is green), gold fur, brown stripes, and a white chest and muzzle. His name is Max.

And the last figure is a chubby bulldog with brown and white fur and brown eyes. His name is Luiz

Bartok, Max and Luiz have been good friends to Cynder and her children ever since they met them. Luckily for the strays, the pet family doesn't bother chasing them out of the house and/or eating them, so they are allowed to stay in the mansion's abandoned wine cellar for as long as they please. The guys came out because they smelled the soup the four pets were eating. With a smile, they went back into the wine cellar and came out with their own food. Bartok was rolling a cracker, max was carrying a fish, and Luiz held a tri tip steak as they approached their friends.

Bartok cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Cynder. Hello kids," he greeted nicely.

"Hello, Bartok!" chirped Hayley.

"Hi, guys," Chowder grinned.

"Good evening, gentlemen," smiled Cynder.

"Mmm!" Max smiled, sniffing some more. "Whatever you're having sure smells good! What's cooking over there?"

"It's creme de la creme a la Bob," Hayley replied, returning to her meal.

"Did you want to join us, gentlemen?" asked Cynder seeing an anxious look on the faces of her friends.

"Gosh, well yes. That is...we don't want to be rude and interrupt or anything." said Bartok chuckling sheepishly. "But...well...it's just so happened..." He holds up the cracker he bought out, "We brought our own food with us."

"Come on guys, have a taste, we don't mind" offered Gloyd. He is always willing to share his meal with friends.

"Oh man, thanks. You guys are great. Don't mind if we do" Luiz said gratefully as he approached the family with his friends. Bartok dunks his cracker into Gloyd's meal and Max and Luiz do the same after he's finished. "Just a few dunks." When he's done, he eats half of his cracker and smiles happily. "Mm. Ooh. Wow! Very good. My compliments to the chef."

"Same here!" agreed Max, chowing down on his fish.

"Mm!" smiled Hayley. "This is yummy!"

The guys had almost completely finished their food, each only having one bite left, licking them clean.

"Mmm... Oh yeah," Luiz hummed, finishing his steak. "This is great! This calls for another serving." The three turned around and began heading towards his mouse-hole. "We'll be right back!" called Max to the pets.

Gloyd smiled at them, leaning down and taking a few more drinks of his creme, that's when he yawned sleepily.

Meanwhile, the strays also begin to grow tired as they head back to the trap door.

"Oh man," groaned Luiz tiredly "Is anyone else feelin' drowsy?" Because he was so tired, the bulldog wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell down the open trap door, though he wasn't hurt badly since he passed out before he fell.

"I think…" began Max, who started feeling exhausted as well. "It's the soup." He finished before falling through the trap door like Luiz.

Finally, Bartok yawns as he mumbled, "Well, so that's... creme... de la creme... a la..." And finally he fell right into the trap door as he finished what he's saying, "Bob."

Author's note:

Phase one of Sideshow Bob's plan is in fruition, and now he begins his plan of getting rid of Cynder and her children forever by abandoning them in the countryside. Too bad he isn't expecting an attack from a pair of mutants!

Bartok the bat is the reluctant sidekick of the villain Grigori Rasputin from the 1997 film _Anastasia _and the main protagonist in the spin-off movie _Bartok the Magnificent_

Max the Cat (a.k.a. Mooncat) is a recurring character from _The Penguins of Madagascar_

And Luiz the Bulldog is a minor character and a friend of Rafael in _Rio_


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapping and Mutant Chase

Author's Note:

A special shout out to White Hunter for following my story: You Rock!

I decided to use Dingodile's _Twinsanity _model in this fanmake

The reason I chose Stephen Root as Rilla Roo's voice actor is because whenever I see him, I always imagine him sounding like Bill Dauterive from _King of the Hill_

Now… On with the chapter!

**Chapter 4: Kidnapping and Mutant Chase**

Night has fallen at the mansion and everyone is fast asleep. Well, almost everyone. A familiar figure pokes his head out of the pet door and looks around. When he's certain that the coast is clear, he puts his head back in, opens the door, and comes out carrying a basket that is being covered.

Bob smirks. The drugged meal worked as he expected it would and now Cynder and her children are out like lights. He waited until dark when Franny is asleep so he can get his plan underway. He is wearing a butler's hat and carrying an umbrella for no reason. It's part of the script (for some reason he has yet to understand).

As he sneaks out of the mansion, he nearly tripped over a bucket left on the ground, making him stumble and almost drop the basket.

Bob turned around and walked backwards in precaution. As he kept on doing it, he felt something in his back and yelped as he raises his hands and the basket in the air. Bob looks nervous until he turns around. He chuckles as he realizes that it was only a tree branch poking him in the back.

He makes his way to his motorcycle that is parked nearby and puts the basket in the passenger sidecar. As he does, he lifts the cover to take a quick peek at his slumbering victims. Cynder and her children are in there still fast asleep, unaware of what's going on. Bob smirks evilly. As he closes the cover, Chowder opens his eyes sleepily and sees Bob before closing them once more.

Bob got on the motorcycle, starts it off, and begins riding off into Paris. It begins making noises as it backfires but not enough to wake the town fortunately.

As Bob rode further into town, he almost passed a police station. He yelps in panic and quickly made a big turn, not wanting any cop to see him and makes a connection to the kidnapping later. He quickly drove down a street.

The butler sighs in relief before yelping in alarm as the motorcycle suddenly went down a flight of stairs leading to a subway. As a whistle is heard, Bob quickly drove back up very fast. Shaken but unharmed, Bob then went past Notre Dame and over the bridge leading out of Paris and into the countryside.

Bob drove out into the countryside many miles from the mansion. As he continues on his way, he is unaware that the backfiring noises from his motorcycle have awoken someone nearby who is sleeping under a hay wagon near a large windmill. He is a chubby mutant half-dingo half-crocodile with dark brown fur on his head, feet and arms, cream-colored fur on his hands, muzzle and underbelly, yellow eyes with red pupils, a long dark green crocodile tail and is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that reach up to his stomach. His name is Dingodile.

Dingodile wakes up and hears the backfiring from Bob's motorcycle. He got up and yelps as he hits his head on the bottom of the hay wagon. Grunting in annoyance and shaking off the pain, he crawled out from under the wagon and took out a large flamethrower that was hidden in the wagon before strapping the gas tank to his back and began looking around while standing near a bail of hay.

He called out in his Australian accent, "Rilla Roo! Oy, Rilla where are you mate?" He paused, not getting an answer or noticing he was standing on a kangaroo-like tail that was sticking out of the hay. "Rilla Roo!"

"I'm right here Dingodile, what's going on?" A new voice yawned tiredly.

Dingodile turns around and sees another mutant rising from the hay. This one is a fat gorilla/kangaroo hybrid with the body of a brown furred, blue-eyed gorilla with the feet and tail of a kangaroo and is wearing a pair of red and white striped pants that are held up with a large black belt. This is Rilla Roo, or Rilla to his friends, Dingodile's best friend and partner in crime.

"Sssh! Listen!" hissed Dingodile shutting Rilla Roo up and putting a hand to his ear. The duo paused as they hear more of Bob's motorcycle. Dingodile nods and got off of Moe's tail as he walks off. "There's a vehicle comin' our way."

"Aw come on Dingodile, do we really need to do this again?" Rilla Roo groaned as he followed his friend while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He's had a long day and just wants to go back to sleep. "We've already chased down at least 6 vehicles today. We went after 4 motorcars, a bicycle, and a scooter!"

"Quit yer gripin'!" Snapped Dingodile. He then pauses and listens carefully "It's a motorcycle. Two-cylinder, chain drive, one squeaky wheel on the front, it sounds like."

"So here's the plan," began Dingodile as he readied his flamethrower "you go for the tires and I'll go right for the seat of the problem."

"How come you always get the good part of an attack?" Complained Rilla Roo. He then trips over his own feet and falls down on his stomach. "Because I'm the one who knows how to do it right, that's why," explained Dingodile.

The two mutants watched as Bob's motorcycle is getting closer. "Now quit flappin' yer gums sound the attack!"

Rilla begins jumping around while pounding on his chest and hollering like mad at Bob, trying to get the butler's attention. Unfortunately, all this manages to do is annoy Dingodile.

"Yer doing mess call ya dildo!" snapped Dingodile annoyed. He hates it when Rilla gets the calls messed up.

"Guess I made a mess of it, huh?" asked Rilla Roo chuckling stupidly.

"One of these days, I oughtta replace you." said Dingodile with a frown. Rilla Roo may be his best friend, but he's just terrible at remembering the simplest of things.

"Alright then, let's charge!" said Rilla Roo anxiously. He lunges forward but falls down when Dingodile stands on his tail.

"Hold it! I'm the smart one here and I decide when we go!" reminded Dingodile harshly. The taller mutant paused for a sort time and finally said, "Now we can go." He jumps over his friend as he exclaimed, "Charge!" A trumpet playing a charge fanfare is then heard as Rilla Roo rushes after Dingodile with an eager and exited smile on his face.

Bob continues riding his motorcycle down the road, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. He suddenly sees Dingodile and Rilla Roo charging at him from the upcoming bridge, the former shooting a fireball from his flamethrower. Bob yelps in alarm as he made a turn to avoid them and the fireball, going straight down the hill towards the bridge's bottom and into the river. As he rides down quickly to the bottom, the basket containing Cynder and her children flies out of the sidecar and into the grass.

Bob was unaware of this as he rides into the river with the two mutants following in pursuit. The chase continued as the three rode/ran on the bottom of the bridge a couple of times before going back into the water. Suddenly, Bob rode out of the river very quickly with water already filling up the sidecar. As he continues riding, he doesn't notice Dingodile and Rilla Roo popping out from the water-filled sidecar or his hat landing on Dingodile's head.

Bob looks and sighs in relief, thinking he has lost the pursuers. He turns and smiles at someone wearing his hat in the sidecar before turning back to the road. Then he realizes he didn't bring anyone with him and he doesn't recall lending his hat to anyone! Bob nervously lifts up his hat on the passenger's head. To his horror, this passenger is actually Dingodile who glares at him.

The butler cries out in alarm as he leaps onto the handlebars of the motorcycle, then yelps in pain as Dingodile bites at his butt, ripping off some of his pants in the process.

"Nice doggy, nice doggy! Heel, roll over, play dead!" pleaded Bob as he spins around on the motorcycle's handles. He yells as Dingodile gets his teeth into his behind once more, and then spins around with Dingodile biting on his behind and Rilla Roo clinging onto his friend's tail like mad. The apish mutant loses his grip on his friend's tail and goes flying into a tree, which bends back a bit before launching him back at Bob, who managed to get Dingodile off and is whacking the mutant with his umbrella. Bob yelps as Rilla Roo knocks into him, sending the butler flying into the air. The umbrella opens up which became a parachute for him.

Meanwhile, Dingodile laughs as he drives the motorcycle while Rilla Roo sits in the sidecar. "Now this sure beats running, Dingodile!" Grinned Rilla Roo, relaxing in the passengers seat as Dingodile got the feeling of being the driver.

The Aussie mutant then turns and gasps at something. Rilla Roo looked alarmed as they see that they are about to head towards a tree! They collided, breaking the sidecar from the motorcycle and sending both it and the motorcycle into opposite directions. Rilla Roo managed to turn the sidecar around as they went back the other way.

Bob got unfortunate as his umbrella collapsed from his weight, sending him falling. He landed right behind Dingodile on the runaway motorcycle. The two yelped as they are going towards Rilla Roo, who is still handling the sidecar. They went past each other as Rilla Roo grabs Bob's suspenders, making the sidecar come flying back and bump into the motorcycle.

The motorcycle went to the windmill. Bob jumps up and grabs one of the blades while Dingodile grabs him by the pants. The motorcycle and Rilla Roo in the sidecar circled the windmill as Bob and Dingodile rose to the top of it. As they came back to the ground, Dingodile rips off Pete's pants before landing on the ground, and then yelps as the motorcycle runs him down. Thankfully, he is unharmed.

A windmill blade catches onto Rilla Roo's belt, hoisting him upwards as the sidecar knocked the already dizzy Dingodile down. Bob gasps as he sees Rilla Roo going at him now, and then jumps off the windmill blade as Rilla Roo leaps after him. His umbrella opens up, turning it into a parachute once more. Rilla Roo manages to grab the villain by the legs, but goes sliding down, making Bob lose his shoes in the progress.

Dingodile pushes the sidecar around expecting to catch Bob in it, but he catches Rilla Roo instead, who points to the sky at the rogue butler. Dingodile turns just as Bob's umbrella collapses on him once more, causing him to fall to the ground. Dingodile pushes Rilla Roo in the sidecar trying to catch him, but Bob falls onto the main part of the motorcycle just in time.

"We're gaining on him! Step on it, Dingodile!" Rilla Roo cheered anxiously.

"Got her wide open!" exclaimed Dingodile as he pushed the sidecar faster.

The sidecar finally caught up to the motorcycle. Rilla Roo jumps at Bob only for the sidecar to pull away a bit, causing Rilla Roo to stretch out and cling onto the motorcycle while his feet are still in the sidecar to avoid falling off. The gorilla/kangaroo mutant smiles sheepishly at Bob, who smirks evilly and steps on Rilla Roo's fingers, making the latter yelp and let go of the motorcycle in pain. The chubbier mutant inspects his fingers and shakes the pain from them before snarling at Bob. This had just gotten personal!

As the chase continues, Bob, who is trying to balance himself, steps on the sidecar and suddenly ended up between it and the motorcycle while doing a split. The butler tosses his umbrella away as he tries to keep balance and runs on the ground via his hands. Rilla Roo smirks as he rolls up Bob's pant leg and begins chewing on the latter's leg happily.

Bob screams in pain as he jumps back onto his motorcycle, which rides off in one direction while Dingodile and Rilla Roo ride off in another. The sidecar collides with a pig's trough, which sends both mutants flying into the pigpen and into the mud.

Bob looks back and laughs victoriously. Of course, he forgets to watch where he is going as he rides towards the windmill and crashes right into a wall, pushing the windmill a bit. A dazed Bob comes out of the windmill through the other side, covered in rocks and rubble and letting out a groan. He then begins riding down the road, over the bridge he came across earlier and back to Paris.

As Bob escapes, a storm begins to pick up and thunder is heard. Under the bridge Bob rode over, a familiar black dragoness was sleeping near the basket when suddenly thunderclap woke her up. Cynder looks around alarmed.

"Where am I? This isn't my home!" gasped Cynder as she stood up. How did she get to this strange place? She looks around saying, "Children, my darlings? Where are you? Gloyd? Chowder? Hayley, where are you?"

"Right here, mama," Cynder turned and sees Hayley hanging on a small tree nearby.

Cynder, relieved that her daughter is okay, went over and help Hayley down. She said, "Hayley, are you all right?"

"I guess so. I must have got a nightmare and fell out of bed...into the wrong place."

"There, there. There is no reason to be afraid."

"MOM!" yelled a familiar voice.

"It's Gloyd!" gasped Hayley recognizing the voice.

"We're over here, Gloyd. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." said Cynder in concern looking for her youngest son.

The cat in question is walking through the river. The whole ordeal has sent him flying into the river getting him all wet.

"Coming, mom. Oh...I'm cold and wet." groaned Gloyd as he walks forward. Suddenly he hears something croaking making him scare, "Mom?" Suddenly whatever it is croaks loud scaring him more. "MOM!" Gloyd cries as he runs over to Cynder, hiding behind her.

"Now, now. Calm down, Gloyd. It's only a frog." laughed Cynder as she spots the frog in question wearing a white shirt, orange vest and blue shorts named Frogger.

"But he has a mouth like a dinosaur!" protested Gloyd. Frogger croaks as he hops off. Loud snuggles up to his mom then frowns at Hayley who is giggling at what just happened. "Oh stop that." Gloyd said with a frown.

Sally then said, "You two stay while I go look for Chowder." Gloyd and Hayley stay by the basket as their mother went off to find their furry brother. "Chowder? Chowder, where are you?"

"_CHOWDER, CHOWDER_!" Hayley and Gloyd called out in hope that their brother would answer.

Chowder's head then came up groggily from in the basket. " What's going on?" Hayley and Gloyd, surprised, turn and sees Chowder in the basket, a bit sleepy. "Why are you yelling? I was having a dream."

"Why didn't you answer?" asked Gloyd.

"Mama!" called Hayley. "He's been here all the time!" Cynder glanced back from where she was looking before returning to the cubs.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Cynder with a happy and relieved smile. She came over and grooms her cute and pudgy son as she said, "Are you okay?"

"I was having a funny dream..." Chowder began. "Sideshow Bob was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along-"

A frog nearby croaked and interrupted Chowder's dream.

"Frogs?" he said, confused. "Uh-oh! It _wasn't_ a dream! Bob did this to us!" The cubs all stared strangely at Chowder while Cynder simply smiled and shook her head.

"Bob?" she said, a little alarmed that Chowder was blaming Bob for doing this to them. "Tsk... oh darling, but that- why, that's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, maybe you fell on your head, Chowder," giggled Gloyd, causing Chowder to send a little glare at the kitten.

Another thunderclap is heard, beginning to frighten Hayley as she hugs her mother's leg, whining. "Mama, I'm scared. I want to go home."

"Now, now, Hayley. There is nothing to be afra..." She is interrupted when another thunderclap making her scream a bit. "Oh second thought everyone, into the basket!"

Cynder and her kids quickly went back into the basket as it begins to rain. Chowder looks out worried as he said, "What's going to happen to us?" Cynder sighs sadly as she said, "I don't know, children. I don't know. It looks hopeless from where we are."

"I wish we were home with Franny right now." said Gloyd sadly.

"I agree. When she finds out we're gone, she will be so much worried."

Back at the mansion in Paris, the rain continues to pour down outside. The young lady is sleeping in her bed as it continues to rain. As another thunderclap is heard, Franny woke up alarmed.

"Cynder?! Children?!" yelped Franny. She looks around and sighs in relief. "Oh, I just had a horrible dream." She sighs as she got out of bed, mumbling. "I am so glad it was just that, a dream. This is a terrible night, isn't it?"

Franny turns and sees a curtain covering over where the basket that Sally and her children slept in is at. She chuckles as she came over, presuming that they were frightened, "Now, now, my darlings. You shouldn't be scared. The storm will pass soon enough."

But suddenly as soon as she opens the curtain, she gasps in horror for the basket where Cynder and her children sleep is empty!

"Oh no! They're gone!" gasped Franny in horror. Something has happened to them! The lady runs out of the bedroom crying, "Cynder, children! Where are you?"

Bartok, Max and Luiz came out of their trap door a bit tired. They have no idea why they passed out earlier when it wasn't their bedtime yet. They look up and hear Franny sniffing as she cries, "They're gone! Cynder and her children are gone!"

Bartok gasps as he looks around, "Cynder and her kids!? Gone!? That's horrible! Where? And why?" The bat yelps as he flies over to a table and to a window to look outside.

"What if they're outside on a night like this? Something terrible could happen to them!" Fretted Max

"Yeah, they could get washed down a storm drain! Or hit by lightning!" Agreed Luiz in concern

"They...they going to need some help!" Realized Bartok. "We've got to find them!"

Frightened, Bartok flies back into the trap door and came out wearing a detective outfit. The guys then run out of the house through the cat door and into the pouring rain. As they begin searching, thee yell out, "Cynder! Kids? Where are you? Cynder! Kids!"

The three continue their search in hopes that they would be able to find their friends. But sadly, they are soon to discover that neither the black dragoness nor her children are anywhere in Paris.

Author's note:

Well, this seems unfortunate. Cynder and her children are lord knows where with no idea of how to get home and nobody to help them

Spyro: Oh, are they?

(Cynder blushes and giggles while Sparx sticks a finger in his mouth in annoyance and disgust)

Dingodile is a recurring bad guy in the _Crash Bandicoot _game series.

Rilla Roo is a one-time bad guy whose only appearance in the _Crash _game series was in the PS1 game _Crash Bash._

Until then, TTFN, Ta-ta for now!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Spyro

Author's Note:

To anyone who may be confused as to who Gloyd Orangebar is, he is a minor character from _Wreck it Ralph _who is a racer in _Sugar Rush._

Also, I have a fanmake of _Shrek _in the works starring Crunch Bandicoot, but I don't know who would best play Fiona. I'm open to any suggestions.

Now, let's roll the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Meeting Spyro**

The next morning, Cynder was sleeping outside after the rain had passed and gave away to beautiful spring setting by the bridge while her children slept in the basket. The black dragoness was laying there quietly, enjoying the tweeting of the morning birds, the bubbling brook next to them, and... Singing?

Voice: **I'm like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony like they make at home **

Voice 2:**Or a healthy fish with a big backbone**

Blinking her emerald green eyes open, Cynder lifted her head and looked around at the voices she heard. Her eyes landed on a teenage dragon with purple scales and eyes, a golden stomach and tail spike with matching horns and back spikes, and orange wings. His Name is Spyro the Dragon

Flying next to him is a small yellow dragonfly with blue eyes and a pair of arms. His name is Sparx the Dragonfly, Spyro's best friend and foster brother

Spyro:** I'm Thomas James Kenny**

Sparx: **Carlos Alazraqui**

Spyro: **Spyro the only**

Sparx: **The only purple dragon!**

(Author's note: The names of Tom Kenny and Carlos Alazraqui are people who voiced Spyro in the original PS1 games)

Cynder smiles at Spyro in interest as the latter continues to sing.

Spyro: **I've got that wanderlust**

**Gotta walk the scene**

Sparx**: Gotta kick up highway dust**

**Feel the grass that's green**

The purple dragon and dragonfly then flew onto the railing of the bridge above.

Spyro: **Gotta strut them city streets**

**Showin' off my éclat, yeah!**

Spyro blinks his eyes and smiles as he notices Cynder watching him. The moment he saw her, he fell instantly in love with the observing dragoness.

Spyro: **Tellin' my friends of the social elite**

**Or some cute girl I happen to meet**

The purple dragon then jumps onto a tree branch above Cynder, who continues watching with a smile

**That I'm**

Spyro then begins to shake the branch, which causes the cherry blossoms growing on it to fall on Cynder, who smiles at this

**Thomas James Kenny **

**Carlos Alazraqui**

**Spyro the only**

**The only purple dragon!**

Cynder chuckles as she cleans herself off, saying, "Why, monsieur, I believe your name has cover everywhere."

Spyro smiles as he removes a flower saying, "Well of course. I'm the only dragon of my kind." "And that's saying something because he's the only purple dragon in the world." Added Sparx.

Cynder smiles as Spyro tosses the flower to her feet. Blushing, Cynder grooms herself as Spyro continues to sing while climbing down from the tree as she watches.

Spyro**: I'm king of the highway**

Sparx**: Prince of the boulevard**

Spyro**: Duke of the avant-garde**

Spyro comes over as he leans forward on a rock.

**The world is my backyard**

Spyro's singing has awoken the children, who peek out from the basket to see who was singing. They see the purple dragon as he continues to sing to the grooming dragoness.

**So if you're goin' my way**

Sparx**: That's the road you wanna seek**

Spyro**: Calcutta to Rome or home sweet home**

**In Paris**

**Magnifique, you all**

"Whoa! That's a purple dragon!" said Chowder in amazement. He always wanted to see one in real life and now there's one standing right in front of him!

"Sssh! Quiet," Hayley hushed her brother with a claw. She smiles happily as Spyro and Sparx continue singing, unaware of the children as the former got off the rock and came over to Cynder.

**I only got myself**

"And me!" added Sparx

**And this big old world**

**But I sip that cup of life**

**With my fingers curled**

He demonstrated with his fingers as he smiles.

**I don't worry what road to take**

**I don't have to think of that**

Spyro passed in front of the kids, still unaware of their presence.

**Whatever I take is the road I make**

**It's the road of life, make no mistake**

Spyro's singing causes Chowder to dance happily in the basket. Chowder dances silently as he continues to watch Spyro.

**For me,**

**Yeah, Thomas James Kenny**

**Carlos Alazraqui**

**Spyro the only**

**The only purple dragon!**

Chowder continues to dance as he accidentally bumped his elbow into Hayley. The annoyed dragon hatchling pushes her brother away. Chowder frowns in annoyance as Hayley continues watching Spyro and her mother lovingly. Spyro looks at Cynder with a smile, making her blush as he concludes his song.

**That's right, and I'm very proud of that.**

**Yeah!**

Cynder blinks her eyelashes happily. Then she laughs as she applauds for him. "Bravo! Very good! You are a great singer, you know," said Cynder.

"Thanks and who might you be?" asked Spyro, not noticing Sparx rolling his eyes.

"My name is Cynder."

"Cynder. It's a beautiful name, I like it." Spyro says with a smile then looks into Sally's eyes as he sighs happily. "And those eyes…ooh. Why your eyes are like sapphires, sparkling so bright, they make the morning radiant…and light."

"That sounded beautiful." said Hayley sighing happily as she hears Sonic's romantic words to her mother as she blinks her eyes. "Yuck. Gross." said Gloyd nearly gagging. This exchange causes Sparx to notice the pet children and gasp in alarm. If these children are Cynder's, then his friend is making a huge mistake trying to flirt with the black dragoness! The dragonfly hovers over to Spyro's head and whispers in his ear, "Um, Spyro?"

"Not now Sparx" dismissed Spyro nonchalantly.

"Wow. That sounded great, monsieur. Very poetic, yet not Shakespeare." said Cynder who smiled.

"Well duh! It's pure Spyro the dragon, which is my name. I got more just like them," said Sonic smiling proudly.

"Spyro, you really need-" Began Sparx, only for Spyro to cut him off again, saying "Save it for later Sparx"

"Well, as much as I love to hear more, I can't right now. I am really in a great deal of trouble."

"Trouble? Well, if you need my help, you got it! Helping dame...I mean damsels in distress is what I do best. So what's the hang-up, your ladyship?" Spyro asked with a smile.

"Well, it's really important that I get back to Paris. Is there any chance to show me the way there?" asked Sally hopefully. For someone who sings well, he should be kind enough to help, right?

"Spyro, you have to listen to me when I say that-" tried Sparx again, only to be flat out ignored by his purple friend.

"Show you the way nothing! How about we fly to Paris, just the two of us on a magic Carpet? Not having to beat a wing?" asked Sonic seductively as he stood up and leans on Sally who blushes redder. As he continues, he doesn't notice Hayley coming out of the basket walking up to him smiling as he continued, "Just side by side, using the stars for help, just the two of us."

"SPYRO!" exclaimed Sparx in frustration of so far failing to get his friend's attention. "What Sparx?! What is it?!" asked Spyro in exasperation.

"Wow. A magic carpet? That is so neat." said Hayley giggling happily at Spyro's romanticism.

Spyro looks surprised as he turns and sees Hayley. "Three?" To his surprise, Gloyd came up now, "Four?" Chowder was the last to arrive as Spyro exclaimed, "Five?!"

"This is what I was trying to tell you." Grumbled Sparx in aggravation.

Cynder chuckled as she said, "I almost forgot. These are my children Chowder, Gloyd, and Hayley."

Sparx notes the children and makes an observation, "Given that they are all of a different species from you, and heck, even each other, I'm guessing that they are your ADOPTED children."

Cynder nods as she admits, "Well, Franny DOES have a soft spot for strays and picked all of them up when she found them abandoned. But I AM still their mother in the most important sense; I'm the one raising them. And, speaking of Madame Foster, my children and I need to get back home as soon as we can."

"Well..." Began Spyro.

"Hey, do you really have a magic carpet?" asked Gloyd eagerly. "And are we going to ride on it?" asked Hayley also hopeful. "Hayley, calm down," Cynder said as she chuckles with a smile. Spyro's words got them convinced somehow.

"Mama, do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too?" Hayley asked as she looks at Spyro with a smile.

"Hoo boy. Did I really say that?" asked Spyro sheepishly.

"Yep. Right out of ya." said Cynder with a smirk.

"So where's the magic carpet? You said we could ride on it!" said Gloyd with a frown. Spyro chuckles nervously as he said, "Actually, what I mean is...you see..."

"What? No poetry to help you Spyro, hmmm?" asked Cynder with a teasing smile. She'd like to see Spyro get himself out of this one.

"What I mean is one of sports model, one of those..."

"In other words, one built for two?"

"I wouldn't take up too much room." said Hayley with a smile. Cynder sighs sadly. Perhaps Spyro won't help them after all if he thinks more about romance than the honestly way. "I understand, Spyro. Let's go, children."

As Cynder begins to leave, Hayley follows her mother. She looks at Spyro and sighs happily at him.

Chowder walks up to Spyro and smirks as he said, "I'm a tough animal too! See?" He then hisses and makes noises to prove his point.

Spyro smiles as he said, "Whoa! You got something there. You must be powerful from where you come from." Chowder reminds him of himself when he was young and starting out. Not a dragon, but cute and fluffy. Not to mention big. "Yep. I practice all the time." Said Chowder proudly "Chowder." Cynder called out as she with Hayley and Gloyd continued to leave. "Let's go, dear."

"Yes, mom." said Chowder with a nod at his mother. "See ya kid!" said Spyro waving goodbye to the kid. Chowder smiles as he walks away, hissing as he makes each step.

"Well, now that that's over and done with," began Sparx while stretching. "What sounds good for breakfast? I saw some butterflies over there just waiting to be eaten and-"

"Oh man, that is one great family," said Sonic with a smile, not paying attention to Sparx. He pauses then frowns as he said to himself. "Wait a minute, Spyro? What are you a doing? You're not a dragon, you're a devil. Right? Right?"

Spyro runs towards Cynder and her children before they begin to leave as he exclaimed, "Hey wait! Don't go!"

"Spyro, hold on!" called out Sparx to Spyro, only to be ignored once more. The dragonfly sighed before groaning in frustration, "This cannot be happening to me!" before flying after his best friend and foster brother.

"Yes, monsieur Spyro?" asked Cynder as she turned to look at him.

"I think I can help you all out after all."

"Really?"

"Please don't say magic carpet. Please don't say magic carpet. Please don't say magic carpet." Sparx prayed silently, hoping his saurian compatriot wouldn't try to say anything stupid-sounding.

With a chuckle, the dragon said, "Now then, I promised you all a magic carpet and that's what you're going to get. And it will stop for passengers right..." Spyro goes to the middle of the road and makes a cross with a stick... "Here."

"Wow! We're gonna fly after all!" said Gloyd, eager like the other kids.

"I just know this is gonna end badly." Muttered Sparx morbidly

"Let me guess: another attempt into fantasy, Spyro?" Cynder asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"No, no. This time, It's the real deal." Spyro said. He points to the grass as he say, "Now I want you all to hide over here while Spyro the Dragon takes care of everything." With that said, he flies up into a nearby tree and waits.

"Mom, in here, quick!" insisted Chowder as he, Gloyd, and Hayley pushed Cynder into the grass.

"Whoa! No pushing!" insisted Cynder as they dragged her into the grass.

"Hurry, mom!".

"Hurry!" agreed Gloyd.

Sure enough, something begins to approach them on the road. It is a milk truck.

"Okay, here comes your magic carpet." said Sonic with a grin as he glances at the milk truck.

"It looks like a milk truck to me," said Cynder puzzled.

"That's because it-" Began Sparx, only to find Spyro's finger covering his mouth.

"Don't spoil the fantasy for them Sparx." Said Spyro flatly to his friend.

A thought then came to Chowder as he asked, "Mom, why can't you and Spyro just fly us back to Paris? You have wings."

"Well, partly because it would ruin the script, and partly because you get airsick, sweetie." Replied Cynder to her chubby son.

Soon the milk truck gets closer, Spyro jumps down onto the truck and in front of the windshield, alarming the driver.

"Sacre bleu!" yelled the driver named Glass Joe, alarmed as he stops the truck. Sonic has disappeared by the time it has pulled. Joe groans as he got out of the truck, exclaiming, "Stupid Dragon! Brainless reptile! Now I have to start the thing all over again! I can't believe I gave up my boxing career for this!"

The former boxer mumbles angrily as he goes to the front of the truck and turns the crank on it to start the engine back up. What he didn't know is that Spyro is in the back right now motioning to Cynder and her kids to get in.

"Okay, all board for Paris!" said Sonic with a smile.

The children cheered as they got in. Sally walks up to Sonic concerned as she said, "Spyro, are you crazy? You could've got killed!"

"Hey, that was nothing. I risk my life all the time, especially if it's to help pretty dragonesses like you." explained Spyro as he helps Cynder into the truck, who blushes at being called pretty. "It's nothing to worry about."

"How can we ever repay you?"

"Don't bother. It's a pleasure to help someone like you," said Spyro with a happy sigh.

Soon Glass Joe got the truck working again and begins to drive off with his unexpected passengers. Spyro and Sparx stayed behind as the former begins to wave goodbye saying, "Aloha. Auf weidersehen. Bon soir. Sayonara. And all those goodbye things, baby.

Hayley waves as she said happily, "Sayonara, Son..." Suddenly Hayley slipped and fell from the truck exclaiming, "Mama!"

"Hayley!" exclaimed Cynder in horror as she watches her daughter fall out of the truck. She knew she would never be able to retrieve her and get back to the truck in time.

Luckily, Spyro saw this. He quickly flies to the young dragoness, picks her up, and jumps into the truck.

"Hayley, are you all right?" asked Cynder hopefully as the purple dragon sets her down safely.

"I am now." said Hayley in relief.

"How come you couldn't just fly back on here yourself? You have wings you know!" asked Sparx with a frown.

"Because my wings are too small, and I need to wait until they're strong enough to carry me," replied Hayley before flapping her wings in an attempt to fly. Unfortunately, she only manages to hover for a couple seconds before falling down on her belly, which causes Gloyd and Chowder to snicker at this.

"Ahem. Have we met before, beautiful?" asked Spyro as he smirks at Cynder.

Cynder blushes as she said, "No, but I'm sure glad we did. Otherwise whatever might've happened to Hayley...oh, I perish the thought.

"Thank you Spyro for saving me," said Hayley smiling at her purple-scaled savior.

"Hey, it's no problem. Tell you what. Since you are all going to Paris and since Sparx and I are here anyway, we should show you the whole place and give you a great time." said Spyro eagerly. He wants to know the kids better and spent time with the beautiful dragoness.

Cynder sighs as she said, "As much as I appreciate the offer, like I told you before, we can't because we got to get back to Franny. She's probably worried sick about us."

"Humans are strange. They shouldn't have to deal with stuff like worrying for their pets." Said Sparx as he gets comfortable between Spyro's horns

"Sparx...Franny loves us very much." Cynder sighs as she spoke in rhythm, "In that big mansion, all alone. In all our days, in tender ways, her love for us was shown. And so, you see, we can't leave her alone. She'd always say that we're the greatest treasure she could own. Because with us she never felt alone."

Things at the mansion have been sad ever since Cynder and her children disappeared, thanks to Bob, unknown to everyone else. Franny hasn't slept since their disappearance in hope that they would all appeared and everything will be the same again. However, it seems she has given up hope. It seems that she is unable to love or move on ever again.

In the stables, Cyril watches in concern as a familiar trio of strays, who look exhausted, wet, discouraged and depressed came in after a long night of looking for the missing four in the rain.

"Oh, lads I was so worried about you three. Did you have any luck?" asked the horse.

"Not a sign of them, Cyril, and we've looked all night." said Bartok sadly.

"We looked all over Paris, and we couldn't find a single hair or scale," added Max morbidly.

"And if that wasn't bad enough," groaned Luiz while a bit of mucus dribbled out of his nostril, "I think spending all night in the rain gave me a cold."

"I know, and poor Franny. The lass didn't sleep a wink either."

"I know," Sighed Bartok "It's a sad day for all of us."

Just then, to their surprise, they hear someone humming while coming into the stables. They looked and see Bob walking in happily while holding a newspaper and a muzzle used for horse feeding. The four looked puzzled, wondering what the butler is so happy about. Out of curiosity, Bartok flew up to Cyril's head and hid in his hair while Max and Luiz jumped into a nearby pile of hay to hide.

"Good morning Cyril, my faithful steed!" said Bob as he pets a puzzled Cyril. Looking around and thinking he's alone, he whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" Cyril looks more confused. Bob chuckles as he waves the newspaper saying, "I knew you would! I've got some news straight from the horse's mouth! If you'll pardon the expression, of course." Cyril frowns in annoyance. He hates those expressions, finding them offensive. Of course, he is frowning for another reason: why Bob is so happy when Franny's beloved pets have gone missing?

As Bob chuckles, he opens the newspaper to the front page which has the headline about Franny's pets' kidnapping. "Look, Cyril! I've made today's headlines! 'Mysterious petnapper abducts family of pets!' Oh, you must be so proud of me!"

Cyril gasps and frowns angrily. Of all the people who could have been responsible for Cynder and her children's disappearance, it has to be that conniving scoundrel Sideshow Bob!

"Of course! I should've known! He's the petnapper!" Whispered Bartok angrily as Max and Luiz glared at the butler. Now they know why they passed out that afternoon and how Cynder and the children disappeared! Bob must have drugged their meal, which allowed him to kidnap them during the night!

Bob continued, unaware that he just made a mistake confessing to Cyril, as he said, "The police said it was a professional and masterful job. Something only a genius would be able to do. Not bad for a butler, eh Cyril?" Pete then slaps Cyril's behind with the newspaper, making the horse whine out in annoyance and causing Bartok to fall into the muzzle filled with oats. Cyril frowns as she whines some more. He hated that!

"This will allow me to get the Miss Franny's fortune for Sure! And best of all, they won't find a single clue to implicate me! Not a single clue! Why, I'll even eat my own hat if they..." Then Bob's eyes widen in shock as he remembers something. His hat and his umbrella are gone! Not to mention the sidecar to his motorcycle and his shoes! He lost them during the fight with the Dingodile and Rilla Roo in the countryside! If the police were to search that area and find his lost belongings, they might be able to prove he was the kidnapper! He can't let a chance of that happening to actually happen!

Bob thinks quickly as he said, "My hat! My umbrella! Oh no!

I forgot those during the fight with those mutants! I must get those things back tonight!"

Bob throws the muzzle of oats to the ground as he runs out of the stable to prepare himself for the mission of retrieving his lost posessions.

When he is gone, Max and Luiz emerge from their hiding place before making their way over to the abandoned horse muzzle to retrieve Bartok.

"Hey Bartok? You okay buddy?" asked Luiz in concern for his friend.

As the albino bat in question climbs out of the oats, he begins to mumble angrily. "Why that..." He spits out an oat, "Sneaky, crooked," He spits out another one, "no good, conniving "He spits out another one, "Butler!"

Author's Note:

While Bob begins his plans to get the evidence back from the hybrid mutants, Spyro continues to help Cynder and her children back home only to encounter some trouble along the way while making some new friends in the form of a pair of eccentric kitten twins!

Glass Joe is a French character and opponent in Nintendo's _Punch Out! _Game series, and is probably the weakest adversary in the entire franchise.

I chose Ben Schwartz (who voices Randy Cunningham from _Randy Cunningham: 9__th__ Grade Ninja _and Skidmark the blue racing snail in the Dreamworks movie _Turbo_) as Sparx's voice actor because Schwartz just seems to have the right voice for it.

Thanks for reading folks! Rate and weview!


	6. Chapter 6: Think Cat

**Chapter 6: Think Cat**

Back in the milk truck, Hayley starts thinking about the way Spyro saved her.

"Mister Spyro, I have a question. If you can fly, why do we have to take the milk truck instead of you and mama flying us there?"

"Because, Hayley, if you haven't already noticed, Spyro and your mom are dragons... not pack mules!" Sparx jokes, making everyone but Hayley laugh as the pink dragoness blushes in embarrassment, realizing her mistake. Spyro then changes the subject as he said, "Okay, who's hungry for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? There's breakfast?" asked Gloyd in surprise and hope.

"Where is it?" asked Hayley eagerly.

"Under this other magic carpet." said Spyro nodding to a carpet nearby. "But before we can have it, we must begin a little spell. Are you ready?" The children nodded eagerly as Cynder watches in interest. "Okay, first thing's first. To make the magic happen, wiggle your nose and tickle your chin." The children did as he instructed. "Now close your eyes and cross your heart." The children did so as well. "Okay, and ta da, breakfast a la Carte!"

Spyro removes the carpet to remove a can filled with crème. The children opened their eyes and got excited.

"Wow!" said Hayley excitedly as she, Gloyd, and Chowder came over it.

"We did it!" cheered Chowder.

"Check this out, mom!" said Gloyd happily as he and the other kids begins to drink the crème.

"Wow, Spyro. You're amazing!" said Cynder smiling at Spyro.

"Yep. I know I am," said Spyro smiling proudly as Sparx rolled his eyes.

At that time, Glass Joe took a look in his rearview mirror and gasped in shock as he sees Spyro in the back.

"What the...?!" Joe yelled as he puts on the brakes all of a sudden. This abrupt stopping caused Cynder and her children to tumble forward and Spyro and Sparx to be sent flying into the front, where the former clung onto Joe's head while the latter collided with the windshield. Thankfully, the dragonfly is unharmed.

Joe swipes at Spyro as he yells, "Why you..."

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and the children leap out of the milk truck and run off as Joe, who got out, chases after them yelling, "You little thieves, robbers, useless tramps!" The driver then begins throwing a bunch of stuff at them and kept missing. "Take that! And that!"

The group runs (or flies in Sparx's case) across the railroad tracks and hide inside a nearby shack. They waited in there for a few minutes until the coast is clear.

As they came out to take a look, Cynder groans as she said, "That is the most horrible human I have ever seen!"

"Well, some humans like him are just like that. I just put up with them the best as I can." said Sonic with a shrug.

"I'll show him!" snarled Stitch as he jumps out of the shack. He snarled and hissed getting into fighting position. However some drool ended up on his lip once more. Chowder chuckles as he licks his lips sheepishly.

"Hey calm down, kiddo. That guy is a time bomb waiting to explode." chuckled Spyro in amusement.

"But that boxing reject called us useless tramps!"

Cynder sighs as she said, "Oh I'll be so glad when this is all over and we'd back home."

"Well, even with the ground we've covered from riding in the truck, we still have a long way to go, so let's get going." said Sparx nodding his head as he and the group begins to walk on.

They headed to the railroad. The kids decided to be silly and jumped on one of the rail.

"Neat! Big bridge." said Chowder noting the bridge up ahead on the railroad. "We can play train!"

"Just try to be careful, children," said Cynder in precaution. "No need for all of you to get hurt."

"Okay, Hayley the caboose!" said Chowder with a smirk. Hayley frowns at this but plays along away. "Okay, all aboard!" The furry/scaly children begin to walk on the rail and pretend to be a train as Spyro, Cynder and Sparx followed close behind.

"Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo . Whoo-whoo! Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo. Whoo-whoo!"

Spyro chuckles as the group are almost through crossing the bridge.

"Clickety-clickety-clickety-clickety. Whoo-whoo!" said Chowder in amusement. Suddenly a train whistle is heard and Chowder gasps in horror. A real train is heading their way and they have nowhere to go!

"Oh no!" gasped Cynder in horror.

"Don't panic! Under here, quick!" yelled Spyro as he, Cynder, Sparx and the children quickly went under the rails in the nick of the time. As they hold onto the beams and each other, the train rushed above very quickly. Once the train passed, it seems all is safe.

"Well," Began Sparx cheerfully as he dusted himself off "that sure was a close one! Good thing none of us fell off the bridge! That would've just been…" The dragonfly then pauses as he notices something odd. Just a minute ago, there were six of them, but now there's only five!

"Say, uh," Began Sparx nervously "Has anyone seen Hayley around?"

The others then look down and gasp in horror and alarm at something. Sparx follows their gazes before frowning in annoyance and muttering to himself "Way to jinx it Sparx. Way to jinx it."

The reason Spyro and the pet family are horrified and Sparx is frustrated is because the pink dragoness in question has fallen off the bridge into the river below, and is floating away and likely to drown if someone doesn't save her!

"Mama!" cried Hayley as she landed in the river.

"Hayley!" screamed Cynder in horror. "My daughter!"

"Hang on, Hayley! Here I come!" yelled Spyro. The purple dragon jumps from the bridge and flies after Hayley. It takes him a minute to do so, but he catches up to the child and grabs her.

Sally runs up a branch hanging near the water as she cries out, "Spyro! Spyro, bring her over here!"

Spyro flies over to Cynder's location with Hayley in his hands. Unfortunately, the purple dragon is too distracted from getting to Cynder that he fails to notice an oncoming tree branch.

"Spyro! Look out for the-" Sparx begins to yell, but is too late as his saurian friend rams headfirst into the branch, knocking him out of the air and into the water.

Luckily, he manages to throw Hayley to Cynder on the lower branch as he continues to float down the river.

Cynder, sighing in relief, sets the wet Hayley down. As the pink dragoness walked to dry ground, her brothers came over to her.

"Hayley, Why did you have to go and fall into the river?" asked Chowder with a frown. This results in Hayley sticking her tongue out at her brother. The children then follow Cynder as she tries to catch up to Spyro, who is still in the river.

"Spyro, Spyro, be careful!" said Cynder trying to think up a way to save Spyro.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart." said Spyro causing Cynder to blush as he got on a log. "I'll get out of here and see you all down the river."

Sonic then continues to float on down the river.

"Hey Sparx, why doesn't Spyro just fly out" asked Gloyd with a frown.

"Because his wings aren't waterproof and they need at least an hour to dry. Now if you'll excuse me, I need go and make sure my best bud doesn't drown." Replied Sparx testily before speeding off after Spyro.

Nearby the river, two young brown cats are walking happily down the road. One of them, the boy, is wearing a blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front with a navy blue vest, and a red/orange shirt. The other one, a girl, is wearing a pink sweater and a purple skirt. Their names are Dipper and Mabel Pines. They are on their way to Paris to visit a relative of theirs.

"This countryside is doing great, huh Dipper? Much better than Cleveland anyway." said Mabel looking around the place.

"You got it, Mabel." said Dipper with a smile. The two stopped at the river as Dipper, "We've got to take a break. If we keep on walking, my feet are going to get blisters."

"Dipper, you wuss. You're feet always have blisters."

Both cats laughed at this. They enjoy making jokes at time to time. And even though they don't always see eye to eye, they always look out for each other.

As the laugher dies down, Mabel sees something in the river and points, "Hey check this out!"

The two turned and sees Spyro jumping off his log and grabbing a twig trying to get to shore.

"Well, that is something you don't see everywhere." said Dipper watching in interest.

"Whoever heard of a dragon with wings trying to swim anyway? Oh well. There's always a first." said Mabel with a shrug.

Dipper notes how Spyro is trying to hang onto a rock to avoid drowning. He took on a concerned look as he remarked, "Actually Mabel, I don't think he's trying to-."

"Say no more, say no more. I know what you're thinking, Time for us to help him out." agreed Mabel, misinterpreting what her brother is trying to say.

The two fetched a large piece of tree bark from beside the river and begin paddling it in a surfboard-like fashion towards Spyro.

"Hey mister! Good thing we came along. Otherwise that would be embarrassing for you." said Mabel with a smile.

"Do you need help there, buddy?" asked Dipper.

"Whoa, whoa, no thanks, kids!" said Sonic holding the twig through his teeth. "I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Oh please. What's the use in that if you don't get self-confidence by doing this yourself?"

"Will you two get lost? I am trying to get to shore!"

Mabel ignored Spyro as she continues, "That branch isn't gonna help you swim better, you know."

As Spyro gets his legs around the rock as he tries to get away from the two cats, Dipper remarked, teasingly "Last chance, fella. Our offer to help is slipping"

"Here we go! One cut, that's it!" said Mabel. To Spyro's horror, Mabel leans forward to cuts the twig he's using with her claw.

"Hey no! Don't!" yelled Spyro opening his mouth in horror. He slips from the rock and fell down into the water. Spyro yelps as he splashes around like mad. The siblings just paddle there not doing a thing.

"You're doing great. Keep it up!" cheered Mabel as she grins.

"Mabel, I really don't think he's trying to learn to swim, he's probably just trying not to drown." Said Dipper worriedly.

Soon Spyro went down the water, unable to keep swimming any longer. Mabel commented, "Now there's a dragon who takes to water like a fish. A very enthusiastic..."

Suddenly the cats yelp as Sonic dives up and tries to grab their tails in hope to stay a float. They jumped up making Spyro let go, causing him to dive back into the water.

"Whoa, hey. No need for that. If you want help just say so!" laughed Mabel, thinking the dragon was playing around.

The female kitten kept on laughing as bubbles appeared from where Spyro went under. Her laughter died down as she noticed her brother's panicked expression and looked concerned. No one could be able to go underwater for that long unless they aren't able to get back up again.

"Oh boy. You don't think..." Mabel said alarmed.

"Why don't we think about that later and save his butt! Dive!" yelled Dipper.

The two kittens turn over and look underwater. Turning back up, they yelled, "Deeper!'

The two dived into the water in hopes of saving Spyro before it's too late.

The children, Sparx and Cynder run/flies down the shore in hopes to find Spyro. Of course, so far, it doesn't seem there is any trace of the purple dragon.

Stitch spots something and points, "Mom! There's Spyro!"

Sure enough, there's Spyro gasping for air as Dipper and Mabel helped the hedgehog to shore.

"Well, you may be a beginner but you did great." said Mabel as they arrived and help Sonic onto dry land.

"Spyro, I'm so happy you weren't hurt." said Cynder sighing in relief.

"Just keep practicing and you'd do better next time." Said Dipper teasingly.

"Yep!" agreed Mabel with a smirk.

As Spyro tries his best to begin walking, Chowder looks at Sonic and asked, "Anything I can help you with, Spyro? Huh?"

"No thanks. I have all the help I need," said Spyro with a groan. How embarrassing! He almost drowned thanks to two kittens trying to help him know how to swim!

"Look, I want to thank you so much for helping Spyro. We really appreciate it." said Cynder to Dipper and Mabel with a smile.

"No problem sister. By the way, I'm Mabel Pines and this is Dipper." commented Mabel with a chuckle as she gestured to her brother.

"Oh jeez. Being raised by parents like ours, you have to be so proper." said Mabel resulting in the female cat laughing.

"Remind me to get you for that comment, sir. Anyway, my name is Mabel Pines. And this is my twin brother.

"Dipper Pines."

"We're twin siblings!" said Mabel

"You might say we're related," agreed Dipper, which causes both cats to laugh briefly.

"Uh, yeah we could already see that, you know" Sparx deadpanned, unimpressed by this joke. He was ignored.

"Anyway, we're in France on vacation right now." Dipper explains.

"We're doing a walking tour on France." added Mabel.

"Swimming some of the way."

"On water, that is!" said Mabel making another joke that resulted in the twins laughing once more. Sparx was looking as though he wanted to bash his head on a rock from the terrible jokes.

Cynder chuckles. She turned to a still wet Spyro who is trying to recover, saying, "Spyro, I believe you know Dipper and Mabel."

"We met, now get those two away from me!" snapped Spyro angrily. He still hasn't gotten over what happened yet.

"Spyro, be nice. They saved you, the best you can do is show gratitude."

Spyro groans then sighs. "Fine. Hey."

"Hey." Repeated Dipper with a smile

Cynder looked at Spyro with a frown, not liking that Spyro's apparent lack of gratitude to the kitten twins. The cats on the other hand just shrugged it off.

"Wow, you are a flatterer, dragon." chuckled Mabel as she smiled.

"Your husband is quite a charmer. And he's quite the looker." added Dipper as she speaks to Cynder who blushes at that comment.

"Actually, to tell you both the truth, we're not married." said Spyro sheepishly as he got on his back.

"Oh? You're not?" said Mabel puzzled.

"They're not." Replied Sparx

"Oh?" asked the two cats at once. "Well thats weird, just looking at you two together

"What? Oh no! No no no no! Nothing like that!, Spyro' just a friend we just met. He wanted to help us to get to..." Cynder begins to explain while blushing at the .

"I think they got it, Cynder." said Spyro as he got up. As he begins to leave, he added, "Let's go everyone. See ya around, girls. We're going to Paris."

"Hey! What a coincidence! We're going to Paris too!" said Dipper with a smile.

"Hey, how about you join us?" asked Mabel. The way she suggested makes Spyro and Sparx groan in disbelief.

'Oh please, don't.' thought the two friends/foster brothers. However, they look dismayed as Cynder spoke up.

"Great idea! We could use the company!" said Cynder with a smile. "After all, the more, the merrier."

"Oh great." mumbled Spyro in annoyance.

Looking at the children, Mabel said, "Now we need to do this right." She took Chowder and puts him in some sort of place in line. "Now, you stand here." Then she goes to Hayley and puts her in a place. "And you Hayley, you stand here."

"Cynd, you can do nicely here." said Dipper putting the princess in a place in line.

"My name is Cynder." The black dragoness pointed out.

"Whatever." Dipper chuckled in amusement. Cynd or Cynder is fine with her.

"Now, you stand here, dear." said Mabel putting Gloyd into line now. Looking at Spyro she smirked as she added, "That leaves you, Mr. Dragon."

"We don't want to upset him by leaving him now, right?" joked Dipper.

"Okay, how about you take the rear end?" suggested Mabel putting the hedgehog in the back of the line. When all is settled, the Pines go in front to get ready. "Okay, everyone, ready? Now think cat! Forward...March!"

The Pines begin walking on like they usually do. Spyro, Cynder, and the children have to imitate what they do, much to the poor dragon's embarrassment.

"Sorry there's no place in line for you, Mr. Dragonfly." Mabel said to Sparx in an apologetic manner.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. I don't mind just flying" Assured Sparx. Internally however, he was celebrating his good fortune for not having to walk in the same undignifying manner as his companions.

"Uh, mom...are we going to do what they do?" asked Gloyd puzzled.

"Yep. Just think cat." said Cynder with a smile.

"Just wait until we get to Paris. We should be able to meet Grunkle Stan." said Dipper as she walks on.

"Stan, who's that," asked Spyro puzzled. He doesn't recall anyone named Stan. Not that he came across anyone like that.

"He's our great-uncle, or grunkle as we call him. He's weird but he's family anyway. We were going to meet him at Le Petit Cafe."

"Oh yes. I heard that. It's that restaurant across town. I bet this meeting is going to be great," said Cynder with a smile.

The famous restaurant, the Le Petit Cafe, is one of the most well known restaurants in Paris. In the main dining room, it is polite and fancy. In the kitchen however, it looks as though there is a fight breaking out.

"Sacre bleu!" yelled a chef as he is fighting something causing trouble in the kitchen. "Ouch! He bit my finger! Out, out!" The chef threw a bunch of a stuff trying to get rid of whatever it is. "Get out! Scram!"

Soon something runs out of the kitchen as the chef threw more stuff at him. It is a grey cat wearing a black suit with a red bowtie and a maroon fez with a crescent shape on the front. His name is Stan Pines, the same great-uncle Dipper and Mabel spoke of.

"And stay out!" roared the chef from inside the kitchen.

"Well, excuse me, son of a gun." mumbled Stan as he groans and hiccups. As he walks on, a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Grunkle Stan! There you are!" said Dipper with a smile as she, Mabel, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and the children arrived.

"Ahh! Dipper! Mabel! My two favorite nooses!" exclaimed Stan drunkenly.

"Hoo boy. Grunkle Stan, are you drunk?" said Dipper with a chuckle.

Mabel looks alarmed as she sees Stan's tail. "Whoa! What happened to your tail, Grunkle Stan?"

"It's a disgrace, I tell you! You won't believe what these nut jobs tried to do to me." Stan hiccups as he points to the menu nearby. "Check this out. 'Prime country cat a la Provencal stuffed with chestnuts and basted in white whine."

Stan hiccups as he leans on Spyro with a smile. The dragon cringed as he said, "Forget basted! It looks like he's 'marinated' in the stuff!"

"Tell me about it. I prefer sherry myself." remarked Stan. He laughs along with his great nephew and niece at the joke. Stan remarked drunkenly, "Sherry, sherry!"

"Man, oh man, Stan, you are a riot as usual." said Mabel giggling.

"Hey sis." said Dipper tapping her sister on the shoulder.

"I think we should get Grunkle Stan home to bed."

"Hey, what's with all the whispering, huh? Got something to tell ya old Grunkle Stan?" asked Stan stupidly and drunkenly.

"Sssh!" hushed the Dipper and Mabel. The reason for that is because Stan is also yelling too loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, kids, kids! Don't hush your Grunkle Stan! You'd wake up the neighborhood!" laughed Stan a bit too loudly.

"Whoa, no!" said Dipper as Stan is about to fall. He grabs him in the nick of time.

"Whoopee! Neighborhood!"

"Let's get you to bed, okay Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah. Let's get going, okay?" agreed Dipper as he helped his sister supported their drunken adopted uncle.

"Oh sure! You know what they say, 'Birds of a feather must'," He hiccups, "together."

"Stick together." Dipper chuckled.

As they walked off, Stan begins to sing like a loon as the girls kept on trying to hush him. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and the children watched as they left into the night.

Spyro smirks. "Ya know something? For a drunken cat, that Gunkle Stan is all right."

"Yeah," Remarked Sparx with a smile. "Don't know about his niece and nephew, but I wouldn't mind hanging with him sometime during the weekend."

Cynder laughs in agreement as she added, "Especially when he's marinated!"


End file.
